Little One Lost
by BeautifulDreamer.x
Summary: It's amazing who you can bump into in a petal garden. Seddie.


**Little One Lost.**

**Seddie.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own ICarly.**

**Notice -For those of you who don't know. A Petal Garden is a small place in a cemetery where the babies and children are buried. It makes me cry if I have to pass through it.**

**Oh and if your wondering, the end bit, my aunt said all that when she was in labour so I just improvised abit and made it more suitable for the story as she was swearing a lot! Lol. But she said all the stuff xD xx oh and I do not no if it hurts to have the snip as im not a boy therefore have not had the snip and I don't know anyone close hu has had it. But yeah, I here it does hurt so in my story and in my world it DOES hurt. Kay x **

**Short One-Shot !**

I sighed as I wandered lonely through the Seattle main street cemetery. I was walking towards the Petal Garden. It was my favourite place, only because this was were I could see my little girl. My name is Sam Puckett, I live in north Seattle and I'm sixteen years old. I'm in my junior year in high school, the eleventh grade. Pretty young for me to have a little girl, don'tcha' think? Well, I did have her. She died, three months ago due to an unknown disease . It's apparently a major case in America these days. Why me though. Why'd they have to take away my perfect baby girl? I can't remember who her father was. I guess he was just one of my drunken fumbles at one of Carly's ever famous parties. If only he knew he had a daughter. If only I knew who he was, it'd make it all easier. I felt a tear prick my eye as I sat down on the grass beside the four consecutive circular marble plaques. I ended up facing a small marble grave stone, decorated in pink and lots of fluffy things. A few teddy's scattered around and plenty of pink flowers. I pulled a single pink rose from my bag, placing it on the stone.

'In loving memory of Natalie Louise Puckett. Daughter of Sam Puckett. She died extremely young and although she's gone, she'll always be with us. She will certainly not be forgotten.'

Normal Point of View.

"Mommy loves you baby," Sam sobbed as she looked at the small square picture that had been put above her baby's name.  
It was of Sam and her when they had got out of hospital. She and the baby looked beautiful. Sam sobbed violently as she felt herself shaking. Suddenly the voice that she'd been dying to here for so long spoke to her.

"Sam? What are you doing here?"She looked up to see none other than Freddie Benson staring down at her.  
"Freddie?" She wiped her now puffy red eyes and continued to stare up at him.  
"Yeah, it's me Sam. Why are you in the petal garden?"  
"You first?" Sam asked, sniffing.  
"I'm back here for the day; I'm visiting my mom's grave." Freddie's mom, Marrissa had died in a car accident when he was fifteen. He had moved down to the South of Seattle to be closer to his family meaning leaving Carly and Sam and Icarly behind. He'd been gone over a year and Sam hadn't spoken to him since before she fell pregnant when he came back to Seattle for the week.  
"Oh," Was all Sam replied. She had turned back the grave letting another tear fall. Freddie noticed and dropped to his knees, placing an arm gently round her shoulder.  
"Hey, hey, sssh! Its okay, what's wrong? Why are you in the cemetery?"  
"I'm here visiting my daughter's grave." Freddie's eyes widened at this.  
"W-What?" Sam nodded slowly as Freddie took time, letting it sink in. Sam Puckett had slept with someone that wasn't him! Well, it'd been along time since she'd seen him; it was over eleven months ago at Carly's Birthday party.  
"I had a daughter Freddie." Another tear fell and Freddie kissed her forehead.  
" Sssssh, I know Sam I know, let it out." Now she was in full blown crying mode. This was the first time; he'd ever seen Sam cry. It was weird. She was the tough girl who everyone feared, the world feared her. Sam Puckett never let anyone make her upset, yet here she was crying.  
"What did you name her?" He asked curiously.  
"Natalie Louise." She had stopped crying and was gazing back at him, her eyes very sensitive. She pointed to the picture of her and Natalie.  
"She's gorgeous. She looks just like her mum."  
"Thanks." She looked deeply into his eyes. They were the same as Natalie's. Deep brown and sparkly. Then the thought struck her. What if Nat's father was Freddie? No! He couldn't be! They hadn't even slept together! Well, they could of but she was probably to drunk to remember. She did look like him though, she had his nose. Her cute little button nose reminded her of him. Almost everything about her reminded her of him. That was the missing piece of the puzzle. Freddie Benson was most likely the father to her baby.  
"Uhmm, Freddie? Do you remember what happened at Carly's birthday party?" She asked him and he shrugged.  
"Uhmm, I remember me and you getting wasted and I took to lie down in Carly's room at like 3am and that's all I can remember, we drunk practically the full party that night." That caused him too chuckled. Sam however was not laughing.  
"Oh shit." Was all she said causing Freddie to look at her funny.  
"What?"  
"Well, when you went back to your Aunt's, Carly said to me that she had found me and you in her room, alone the next morning. You were hugging me."  
"So?"  
"Freddie, what if we did something more, she said we looked like we were naked."  
"Shit."  
"You see my point." He nodded.  
"Freddie, what if Natalie was your daughter too, you were the missing father to my baby."  
"And she's gone; I didn't even get to meet my own daughter." He sighed, clearly upset.

"Freddie, she would have loved you, I know I do." I smiled but then suddenly it registered what she had just said. Shit! I glanced at Freddie's reaction and was rather nervous to see his face. He looked rather shocked. "I'm sorry? Did you just say what I think you said?""And what did you think I said?" I asked, trying not to admit it again."I could of swore I heard you say you loved me." He chuckled trying to not believe it."I did." She sighed and his face dropped, his brown eyes meeting her blue."I'm sorry, you're serious?" Sam nodded and Freddie's face broke into a broad grin. "God Sam, you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." Sam giggled and leant forward, conjoining her lips with his. Freddie grabbed her, pulling her to a standing position and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her Impossibly close. Sam's arm's travelled up his broad back and settled around his neck as she was smiling into the sweet kiss. One of her hand rose up the back of his neck and intertwined in his short brown hair as the kiss quickly deepened. Before the pair could do anything about it, they were in a full blown make out session and Freddie was sucking on Sam's cherry red bottom lip, asking for an entrance. She smiled and opened her mouth slightly letting him slipping his tongue in and begin a wrestling match as he and Sam both fought for dominance. There tongues fought as Freddie's hands drew circles in the small of her back. She was trying to pull herself closer to him incase she left go by accident. She didn't want to lose him again. Freddie's spare hand rose to her cheek as he continued kissing her hungrily. Sam suddenly left go of him and smiled."I love you Fredward Benson.""Really?""Yeah,""Well guess what?" He smirked."What?" Sam asked innocently."I love you too Sam." And with that, she kissed him slowly again, putting all of her feelings and love into the steady kiss. He pulled away and stared down at the tiny grave."Love you too baby." Sam smiled."You know Freddie, your little friend could always come in handy in a few years time." Sam smirked, laughter plastered all over her face."You never no Sam, we could have some more." Freddie raised his eyebrows suggestively."You are such a perv." Sam joked. "I am not!" "Blaintly""Just shut up and kiss me Puckett." This caused Sam to giggle. She smiled before the pair locked lips again.

Four Years Later!….

"I hate you! I fucking hate you Benson!"  
"Rewind Sam, you're the one who wanted kids!" Freddie shouted at his girlfriend who was gripping so hard onto his hand, she was almost breaking it.  
"Not true Dork, remember all those years back!"  
"That is true."  
"Come on Sam, another big push for me." Sam let out a scream of pain as she pushed again, gripping Freddie tighter.  
"Sam! Sam your breaking my hand!" Freddie shouted in pain as he slid to the floor, begging her to loosen her grip.  
"You're lucky I'm not breaking you fucking neck!"  
"Point taken," Freddie agreed. " Just loosen your grip. He smiled once Sam loosened off a slight bit.  
"When we get home, I swear that thing of yours is getting chopped off!" She screamed just as the nurse shouted again.  
"I can see the head Sam, come on your doing great. Can we do another one?" Sam nodded weakly and began pushing again.  
"Come on Sam, you've done this before, you can do it again." Freddie comforted his childhood sweetheart. The two had moved in together a year after Freddie had found out Natalie was his daughter. He moved back up to North Seattle and a year later he and Sam got an apartment together in Bushwell Plaza.  
"God, why can't fucking men be put through this sort of pain!" Sam shrieked as she pushed again.  
"Actually, men are. When they get the snip." The nurse cut into Sam's loud screaming. Her face was bright red and she was still gripping Freddie's hand like there was no tomorrow.  
"That's it Benson, time to feel the pain. Your getting the snip!" Freddie's face paled at this comment and Sam screamed again. She was clearly in a lot of pain.  
"Wait a minute Sam, you don't really mean that… do you?" His voice was slightly squeakier than usual now, fear probably.  
"Come on Sam, one last push, your almost there hunny." Sam screamed one last time.  
"God Dammit Freddie, You've put me through this pain twice, fucking twice! Your lucky I love you!" Suddenly Sam was silenced by the crying of a baby. She opened her tightly squeezed eyes, realising the pain was over. She smiled upon seeing the baby in front of her.  
"Congratulations Miss Puckett, you have a very healthy baby girl here. Too you too Mr Benson." The nurse smiled and Sam leant across and kissed Freddie on the cheek.  
"Isn't she gorgeous." She smiled. She looked just like Natalie.  
"Just like her mother."  
"Benson." She smirked as Freddie stood up and stared at his newborn baby girl.  
"What are we gunna' call her?" He asked.?  
"What about Ella Natalie Benson?" Sam suggested.  
"It's perfect." He smiled staring back at his baby.  
"Just like us." Sam smiled back at him before smirking her signature smirk.  
"Oh and Freddie Baby?" "  
Yeah?"  
"Your still getting the snip."

**Fin.**

Like it? Reviews are always appreciated (: xxxx

God Bless….

.BeautifulDreamer.x


End file.
